These Halcyon Nights
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: What if L had been there that night when Beyond had tried to end it all? What if L had done things differently then? What would their life be like before Kira arrived? Just who would be dominant... A 'snapshot' look at their relationship. Beyond x L


A/N; A reviewer reward for Seliphra, as part of the story set I am writing for the reviewers of Constant Temptation. The only way I could thank them was to write for those who have been there almost all the way :D

So thank you Seliphra, and I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review.

* * *

These Halcyon Nights

The groan was barely audible as the dark haired man responded to the gentle kisses being placed along his spine. His doppelganger smirked above him and ran his hands up the pale frame to caress his shoulders. This earned him a happy sigh and the older man seemed to melt underneath his touch, he hadn't though, this was all an illusion. Although he loved to see the man beneath him fall apart, and know that _he_ was the one who had caused it, this hadn't happened quite yet.

He bent down and bit at the pale neck before him, eyes glinting as the black eyes of his target flew open in surprise.

"Beyond."

It was only the faintest of cries, but at this stage it always was. This was his challenge, his game and his _passion;_ to make L, his jailor, friend and lover scream his name in the throes of pleasure every night. It wasn't easy, and L was a very demanding partner who barely gave anything in return for Beyond's attention; but he liked it that way.

Beyond bit down harder and withdrew laughing his sinister little laugh as L yelped, but still the detective couldn't help leaning into his touch.

Being here, kept by L, was meant to be his punishment for all he had done in L.A., but to Beyond it felt more as though he had been rewarded. He got to dominate L everyday and control him, in the bedroom at least. He would settle for that, no-one else would ever get to see this side of L. This side of L was his and his alone.

Beyond ran his hand down L's bare back, towering over the recumbent form beneath him. He didn't stop even as he reached L's jeans, and delved inside to caress the soft flesh he found there. He smiled at the sudden shudder that passed through L at this, he loved these; it was the first sign of L coming undone.

L shuddered as Beyond caressed him; he wondered vaguely how he had ever lived without this pleasure in his life. He also couldn't fathom why he had kept Beyond, or even rescued him before the man had set himself on fire. It went completely against everything he had ever done.

…

_L shifted towards the door to the room before him. Beyond was hiding behind it he was sure. He couldn't understand his reasoning to come and save Beyond from his own stupidity and ego. Perhaps it was because Beyond was the last surviving link to his childhood, when things had seemed far more innocent that they really were. Wammy of course didn't count._

_L found that Beyond had not yet locked the door, and L sighed as he slowly pushed it open. Beyond was nailing a Wara Ningyo to the wall opposite the door._

"_Hello B," L whispered, entering the room and letting the door swing shut behind him._

_The hammer dropped from Beyond's hand as he turned to look at L. Fort the briefest of moments shock flickered across his face, before once again he was as stoic looking as L._

"_Why B?" L asked quietly, "Does surpassing me truly mean this much to you?"_

"_You wouldn't understand," Beyond hissed, "How could you? You are the original, not the copy. We all got compared to you not the other way round."_

"_So your distress at the system warrants the taking of innocent life?" L murmured, he sounded appalled, "It requires the taking of your _own_ life?" He glanced at the fuel can, "Why use such a painful method as that? One could almost believe your were insane."_

"_Any method was worth it if it had a likelihood of aiding me surpass you," Beyond replied, slowly moving closer to L until they were only inches apart. "Aren't you going to arrest me?"_

"_I was wondering if you were going to resist," L replied blandly, reaching to pull a pair of handcuffs from a pocket._

"_I wouldn't give you that pleasure," Beyond growled, turning and bringing his wrists together. Beyond stared angrily at the wall before him as the cool metal encircled his wrists._

"_Now you are coming with me," L said blandly, as Wammy entered the room behind him. "If you can't behave then I will just have to keep a closer eye on you in the future."_

"_You aren't sending me to jail?" Beyond gasped._

"_No," L replied, "I wouldn't ever trust you to stay in there, or around the other prisoners. This way I can keep an eye on you."_

_Beyond knew it was because he knew too much about L, knew too much about Wammy's to ever be allowed to stay around other, particularly criminals, now.  
_

_L glanced back around the corner as they left, and saw to his great delight that Naomi Misora was as clever as she looked. She had worked out who Ryu Ryuzaki was in reality. However she looked distinctly puzzled about the empty room._

…

L was brought back to the present as the hand that had been caressing and squeezing his behind suddenly shifted and found the growing hardness between L's legs.

"Did I say you could do that?" L gasped, unable to resist pressing into Beyond's hand.

"Are you really going to complain?" Beyond muttered, his fingers tightening around L's length, as he pulled L up onto his knees with the other. L seemed to want to rush towards his release as he thrust into Beyond's tight grip.

L gave a small laugh at this and let his head fall back onto Beyond's shoulder.

"Not if you kiss me," L said finally, he sounded a lot more coherent than he had been mere moments before.

"How demanding," Beyond chided, laughing himself as he leaned closer to L.

"Always," L managed to say, before Beyond's mouth met his. Beyond forced L's mouth open, and smirked inwardly as his tongue was accepted readily into L's mouth, as L let Beyond dominate the kiss completely. Beyond gave L no chance to gain the upper hand as he forced L to keep his head laid back on L's shoulder.

L shuddered as Beyond's hands continued to work at him; one forcefully gripping his erection, the other playing with a nipple The pleasure he felt at this attention was so great he could feel his concentration breaking. Shakily L raised a hand and pulled Beyond closer, wanting to deepen the kiss yet further; even if he was already seeing stars from lack of oxygen.

Beyond silently laughed at the way L seemed to almost yearn for his controlling attitude. He knew he would never forget the first time he had kissed L. He had only kissed L the first time to shock the guy, and to make him leave him alone. But after a few startled seconds that day L had actually responded to the kiss. Their argument seemingly forgotten they had ended up on the bed, and Beyond has finally realised just how he could quite comfortably live with L. Pounding L into the mattress every night was certainly better than trying to surpass him in a more public domain.

With a start Beyond realised L was pulling at his hair, and he hurriedly broke the kiss he had been so enjoying, his hands still deftly assaulting L's body to force him towards the edge; seemingly not caring that L was gasping for air in his arms. The flush that adorned L's cheeks only made Beyond's own arousal increase further. There was only so much more he could do he knew before he would want to be inside the great detective. With great reluctance he pulled his hand out from the loose jeans, chuckling softly as L gave the barest whimper of annoyance.

"How do you want me to take you tonight?" Beyond murmured into L's ear, licking up the rim as his hands moved to undo the fastenings of L's jeans. "Do you want me to pound you into the mattress my face close to yours so I can see the very moment you lose all your precious control?"

Beyond smiled at the reaction he was getting from L, it was so delightful to watch L squirm.

"Or perhaps on your hands and knees, so I can be buried even deeper inside you. My hands leaving bruises on your hips that you will see for days."

Beyond bit L's ear causing him to jerk forward, his blush darkening. Beyond used this opportunity to pull L's jeans down to his knees, L's prominent erection now visible to Beyond's predatory gaze.

"Or maybe just like this, with you sitting in my lap, forced to do all the hard work. Bouncing up and down on my cock showing me just how much you want me."

L was silent, but his eyes were wide from Beyond's unexpected words, and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. Beyond couldn't help smirking at the way L's chest was heaving.

"Well?" Beyond queried, running a finger down L's cheek, "you _have_ to choose."

Beyond watched with avid interest the war that was raging behind L's eyes. This question and L's response would be what broke through L's control tonight; L still did not answer him though.

"If you _don't _answer me, I will spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week," Beyond chuckled, both hands running up L's chest to pinch and pull at L's nipples; his movements much harder than his usual behaviour. L shuddered in his grip and writhed into the touch, his feet shifting uselessly before him.

"Ten, nine, eight," Beyond whispered, and was suddenly interrupted by an annoyed cry from L.

"Like this," L cried, closing his eyes and pressing further into Beyond's movements. His eyes flew open again though as three of Beyond's fingers forced their way into his mouth.

"It's this or I get a nice view of your ass bouncing back and forth as you fetch the lube," Beyond said smiling down at L. Almost instantly L was lapping and sucking at his fingers, allowing Beyond to thrust them slowly in and out of his mouth, while his other hand ran in soothing circles on L's stomach. There was no way L was going to stop a motion he enjoyed.

L was accepting this with such abandon that Beyond's own face flushed with anticipation. L it seemed had given in completely to Beyond, but it was always the case in the end; he had even risen up slightly in preparation for those fingers drifting lower and eventually into him. Beyond adored L when he was like this.

Beyond decided to give L precisely what he so desperately seemed to want. Carefully he withdrew his fingers from L's mouth, laughing as L's tongue followed them out briefly, before L blushed once more. Slowly Beyond rubbed his fingers against the quivering ring of muscle hidden below; grinning as it spasmed at his touch, a small groan escaping L's lips.

"If you want these fingers inside you," Beyond said softly, his voice betraying none of his heavy arousal, "You are going to have to do it yourself. You are going to have to ride my fingered just as you will be riding my cock oh so soon in the future."

L's control broke at this most recent dirty sentence to fall from Beyond's mouth. He could no longer hold back, or pretend that Beyond's touch or apparent control excited him. With a whimper L collapsed down onto Beyond's fingers, the digits forced through his tight muscle and buried inside him. L quivered in a mixture of heady pain and pleasure at finally having something inside him once more.

He moaned then, as Beyond's fingers suddenly spread apart almost painfully inside him, before curling to massage his prostate. Two fingers coming together once more to pinch at L's most sensitive spot, making him jerk in pleasure in Beyond's lap; his black hair splayed across the man behind him.

This burst of pleasure had L giving Beyond everything he wanted, the detective rising up slightly, before once again sinking back down onto Beyond's waiting fingers. Beyond watched this scene with some pleasure; he knew it wouldn't be long until he could no longer resist replacing his fingers with his aching erection. L's control may have snapped, but Beyond's wasn't that far behind him.

L rolled his hips slightly once he was again seated fully on Beyond's fingers, crying out in pleasure as he did so. It was this that forced Beyond into action once more.

"Up onto your knees," Beyond said huskily, his intense arousal finally showing through. L obeyed him without question and knelt, not caring in the least that his ass was now at Beyond's eye level; almost as if for Beyond's inspection.

Beyond tugged forcefully at his own jeans, his gaze fixed hungrily on the scene in front of him; so hungrily in fact, that he couldn't resist leaning forward and biting at one of the pale globes before him. He continued to bite down on the soft flesh even as L cried out and tried to detach him. He didn't stop until he was sure a ring of teeth marks would be present for man days to come.

"There was no need for that," L gasped, turning to glare back at Beyond.

I think there was," Beyond replied smirking, a hand rising to swat the damaged red area, "besides I think you enjoyed it."

Much to L's chagrin he gasped in pleasure and felt his erection twitch at this most recent assault to his person. His glare vanished.

"Now are you going to sit back down? I imagine after the loss of my fingers you are feeling quite empty," Beyond laughed, "I am sure my cock would make a more than adequate replacement."

"Do you have to be so crude?" L whispered, even while he began to sink down onto Beyond's cock.

"When I know it excites you, yes," Beyond replied, his hands grabbing L's hips and forcing him down the rest of the way; his erection forcing it's way deep into L's all too dry ass.

L nearly screamed at this, and for once Beyond had no idea if it was in pain or pleasure. Beyond was too caught up in the delightful feeling of being inside L once more to take in just how L was feeling.

"_Move,_" Beyond commanded suddenly, "Or I will do it for you."

L grit his teeth and did as he was bidden, even through the pain his pleasure began to build once more. He forced himself up and into a steady rhythm, Beyond's erection moving in and out of him. Repeatedly impaling himself on the hard flesh that was pulling so pleasurably at his all too dry flesh.

Beyond had never taken L this dry before, not even the first time when they had been so ill prepared, but L found to his mounting horror tat he liked it. L desperately angled his hips as his pleasure grew, his small moans of pleasures turning into abject whimpers; searching for the spot that would add so nicely to his pleasure.

With a startled shout L found it and convulsed in Beyond's arms, gasping as those arms encircled him and held him close.

"Oh L," Beyond whispered kindly, and L knew at last that Beyond's control had collapsed and Beyond could no longer act harshly towards him. His suspicions were confirmed as Beyond began to roll his hips, his movements slow and gentle while still managing to agitate L's prostate. L began to move in time with Beyond as well as he could, his ability hindered by the hands that assaulted him once more.

Both fell silent, too wrapped up in their sudden intimacy and the feelings that flooded through them to talk; it wouldn't be long until they reached climax. The sudden movement of Beyond's hands down L's body to caress and fondle his balls and then his cock, the gentle and tender movements only adding to L's pleasure.

Then, as Beyond thrust once more into him, hands tightening gently around L's pulsing member a thumb running along the leaking slit at the tip, Beyond couldn't resist leaning forward and licking the rim of L's ear.

With a sudden strangled cry L went rigid, pressing back into Beyond as his whole form tensed. His cum spurting forth to adorn the sheets before him, while his inner muscles clamped down around Beyond's cock, forcing Beyond to join him over the edge. The feel of Beyond's hot release tracing along his insides only added to L's pleasure, and a small sigh of happiness escaped him.

Minutes passes where L sat dazedly in Beyond's arms, both utterly content with the world. Until at last L's mind reformed enough for him, and he had to move. He struggled up, Beyond's arms reluctantly releasing him and his cock slipping from its position inside L.

Beyond knew all too well that he was once more the subordinate, once more the one who had to obey. He watched passively from his place on the bed until L could no longer manage to walk towards the bathroom and collapsed to the floor. Beyond couldn't stop himself from moving forwards and drawing L up into his arms.

Neither said anything as Beyond carried L into the bathroom and towards the shower. Neither had to, or ever would. It was beneath both of their dignities to say the words that hovered on the edge of their minds. Not that they have had to say them, both were intelligent enough to know what the continued occurrence of all this meant. Their intimate relationship was not a power play.

This of course, was probably, why when Beyond intentionally soaked L with freezing cold water, L only laughed and reached out to pull Beyond roughly into the shower as well. His laughter increasing as Beyond shrieked in consternation.

* * *


End file.
